Red Ribbon
by AnimeNatako
Summary: Machi was feeling a little let down that Valetine's Day until Yuki surprises her with a gift. The gift she gives him though is better that chocolates alone. Oneshot. MachixYuki


A/N: I'm very unsure of the way each person addresses the other so if you have improvements or suggestions don't hesitate to ask. Especially for Yuki and Machi fanatics. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

"Hey git' over here Machi!" Manabe said gesturing his hand to her to join the gang. Machi wasn't in the mood for fun at the moment. She had to eat something since she became so hungry for the last two periods.

"I'm hungry Manabe! Besides whadda ya' need _me_ for?" She asked across the hall. Kimi ran up to her.

"Kimi, Manabe and everyone are going to be taking the annual Valentine's Day pictures." She held up a pink form that had the orders of what picture sizes they would be getting. "And we want _you_ to be in it with us." Machi looked at the form and then back at the gang to see who'd be in it. So far there was Manabe, Kimi, Tohru, Uo, Hana, Kyou, Hatsuharu, and Momiji but the one person she was counting on wasn't there.

"Where's the President?" Machi inquired.

"He's told us that he's getting something but he said he would be back soon." Kimi answered. Machi shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine, I'll be in your picture." Kimi wrote Machi's name on the pink form and tore a part of it off.

"Meet us in the lunch area at 12: 20 and don't lose that piece of paper or else you can't be in the picture with us." Machi put the paper in the pocket of her sweater. Then she went to buy something from the vending machine. _Where is Yuki?_ She thought. _I hope he's going to make it in time for 12:20._ As soon as she was done with her potato chips she crunched it up and threw it in the wastebasket. She wondered the schoolyard mindlessly only to be stopped by one of the fan club girls.

"Hey Kuragi-san. Why are you by yourself on Valentines' day?" Minami Kinoshiba demanded. Machi glared at them while keeping her face down. "Has the Prince Yuki finally realized that his time with you is nothing but a waste?" It was one thing to be sad that he wasn't in school for nutrition but it was another that these girls were shoving it in her face.

"Can you please leave me alone? I have enough problems already." Mio Yamagishi then forced her way to the front of the bunched up group.

"Yeah whatever. But I'm warning you. Do _not_ make a move on our dear prince on this special day."

"Why?" Machi asked not very interested on what they had to say.

"Because the President of the Prince Yuki Fan Club is going to be giving him a special present. And we don't want _you_ to spoil the moment." Machi shook her head and walked in the other direction.

"You better stay away! I will prevail!" Motoko called out to her. Machi was already a few yards away when she said that. The bell rang to go back to class, this meant leadership class, which was in the Student Council room. _Maybe he'll be there that period. _And surely enough he was The ten council people including Machi were seated in a group. As usual Machi always came in the room last. The nine others swerved their eyes at her and Yuki smiled kindly.

"Machi-san, good afternoon. Please take a seat." She sat next to him and then the events were discussed.

"Should the pictures be taken on the senior lawn is an excellent idea Toudou-san."

"I agree and we can put the background somewhere on the stage." Yuki suggested.

"Good idea Sohma." One of the council people said. "Kuragi-san, what do you think about all of this?" She realized that they were talking to her and in a very faint voice answered,

"Yeah it's good."

"Hey try talking a little louder next time. I can hardly hear you." The spokesperson said.

"She'll talk softly if she wants to." Yuki snapped at him. Then they took a long break. Machi sat where she was looking at her feet while the others took out their Ipods listening to music, playing a handheld video game or just plain reading. It was old news that Yuki and Machi were very good friends. As the others were enjoying their leisure time Yuki pulled up a chair and sat next to Machi. She could see he had a package in his hands.

"President, what is that you're holding?"

"That's why I was gone for period two and nutrition. I ordered this three weeks ago and it's finally here on the exact same day I'm giving them to you."

"You'd go through that trouble of ditching class to get something for _me_?" Yuki blushed.

"If you put it like that then yes." He handed her the parcel. Machi had to toy around with the small ropes fastened onto it. Then after a few minutes she took the cover off of the box and gasped of what was inside: a pair of ruby red earrings in a small container tied by a red ribbon, a box of chocolates, and a glass rose in its own case. Machi then searched further into the box and found under cardboard of the container a card with a smiling heart on it. It read...

February 14 

_Dear Machi,_

_It has been a wonderful whole year getting to know you. You are an incredible person with so many good qualities I couldn't write them all on this card. But one of the traits that make me glad you possess is that you are a very caring friend who's not afraid to say what's on your mind. It amazes that you have been strong throughout your life despite your difficulties. I can't express how fortunate I am to get to know you. So I hope these presents will remind you of the love everyone gives you so never give up. _

_Happy Valentine's Day!!_

Your Friend, Yuki Sohma 

Machi still looked at the card for several seconds and then up at Yuki who was already the reddest she had ever seen. Then the bell rang for lunch (it took some time for Yuki to present his gift to her). Everyone had exited the door but the two lingered.

"S-Sohma...k-kun ... I think this is the nicest thing someone has ever done to me." Yuki was still very pink.

"So─so you like them?"

"I love them!" She removed the ribbon that tied up the earrings and took out the black one that was in her hair and replaced it with the red one. "But I guess it displeases you that I didn't get anything for you." Yuki shook his head.

"Machi, that smile and expression on your face is worth a hundred packages on Valentine's Day." He kissed her on the cheek and almost five seconds later Kimi and Manabe burst into the room.

"HA! I knew I would find you here!" He exclaimed loudly.

"It's picture time." Kimi proudly announced waving the pink paper in her hand. "Machi you have yours right?" Machi took out the portion of paper from her pocket.

"Yeah I have mine." Yuki frowned a little.

"But I don't have one."

"Don't worry Yun-Yun we already have an extra piece, actually we ordered a separate shoot just for you and my sister." Machi and Yuki looked at each other.

"Well then, thank-you I guess."

"Machi-chan, where'd you get the cool earrings and ribbon?" Manabe asked.

"Sohma-kun gave them to me just now. Do you find something funny about it?" She asked forcefully.

"Of course not." He sniggered.

So they took their pictures on the lawn as a group and the couples (Kyou/Tohru, Yuki/Machi, Manabe...) each had a separate picture with just the two of them by themselves. (You can see Motoko and her followers in the distance looking extremely devastated as Yuki and Machi took their own picture) Machi was given a sample of the photo she had taken with Yuki. It was a Valentines' Day she'd never forget.

A/N: Remember to leave comments!!! 


End file.
